Limitless
by The Voice of ther Wind
Summary: . 'How could you give up so easily? Especially you Faker' ' And you think I asked for this, huh Shadow!You think this is easy for me to take, the fact that I'm bound to his wheel chair like some useless weight' R R please and thank you.


**Hello again my dear readers. Sorry bout the note of absence recently, been doing work and all that. Never the less to make up for it I present you with this one shot. As always please review but no flames.**

**I don't own Sonic yada yada yada**

**Enjoy**

Shadow the Hedgehog sped down the road faster than speedy Gonzales himself. A frown was engraved into his features as usual but that was to be expected. This was Shadow after all, but the Ultimate Life Form did have something on his mind. Usually the moody hedgehog kept to his own business and ignored the pity complaints of others. As long as nobody interfered with his life he was happy. However the issue, at hand did involve, him to some extent - especially, if it involved that Faker.

Shadow rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop in front of Sonics front door. Shadow hesitated for a couple of minutes.

Was this a good idea? It had been a couple of months since he last saw his arch rival. Shadow's sharp ears caught the sound of movement coming from behind the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A moment later he was greeted with the smiling face of Amy Rose. Although she and Sonic had been married for years he still referred to her as Amy Rose.

'' Hey there Shadow long time no see. What brings you round?''

Shadow's crimson eyes scanned over her. Where once youth and beauty had blossomed was now replaced with age and wisdom. Her once vibrant pink hair was now a soft pink with streaks of grey in it. And her face had some wrinkles engraved into it. But she was more beautiful than ever. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled with joy and she could still pack quite a punch with her hammer.

''Hello, Amy.''

From there he didn't know where to go. He couldn't reveal the reason he was here it would be to embarrassing and she would properly spread it if told. Amy smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned his trade mark scowl. Shadow heard her giggle and scowled even deeper.

''What?''

'' Are you going to come in or are you going to lurk in the door way all day?''

Shadow blushed slightly and stepped inside. Inside was nice and cosy. Shadow glanced around mindlessly, secretly admiring the cosy home. His was nothing like it. His place was simple and dark while this was simple yet elegant with a little of Sonic's touch here and there. Shadow turned and followed Amy into the kitchen. She smiled at him.

'' Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee, or juice?''

Shadow shook his head and continued to scowl with his gaze glaring at the floor. Amy had her back turned to him as she poured him and herself a glass of Pepsi. Shadow's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she handed him his glass.

'' Just take it and if you don't want it then just put it down.'' Shadow took it out of her delicate hand and grunted his thanks. Shadow stared at the dark liquid in his hand awkwardly.

'' If you here to see Sonic, Shadow it would, do him some good. He's been getting restless lately ever since...well you know.''

Amy's ears drooped and sadness was evident in her green eyes. Shadow averted her gaze and mumbled under his breath softly. In fact it was a wonder Amy caught it. She looked at him in confusion.

'' What did you say?'' Shadow frowned in annoyance and mumbled again

'' Shadow could you please speak up, I can't hear you'' The Ultimate Life Form clenched his fists in irritation.

'' I said I'm here to help that Faker.'' Amy smiled softly, knowing how hard it was for the dark hedgehog to say that.

'' He's out in the back garden.''

She pointed to the French doors that revealed the back garden. Shadow nodded his head and left her in the kitchen. As he approached, the view of the garden extended out revealing a very distant looking hedgehog. Shadow sighed heavily, slid the door open, and stepped out onto the green grass, closing the door behind him.

Sonic 's ear twitched as he heard the sliding of the glass door and sighed heavily again. The blue hedgehog had been venturing out into the garden for the last few weeks since the accident. And a moody Shadow was the last thing he needed or wanted.

'' Hi Shadow.''

Shadow remained silent as he stood beside Sonic. Sonic continued to look out over the garden as the two fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Out of the corner of his red eyes, shadow glanced over Sonic. His doppelganger sat in the wheelchair that had been given to him ever since the accident. Shadow inwardly cringed at the memory.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had spent the afternoon testing out the X-Tornado when a malfunction took place causing it to go down. It was only because of Tail's expert piloting skills that the trio had been able to come out of it with their lives. Unfortunately it hadn't been enough to save them from serious harm. Tails had been knocked unconscious, had suffered several broken ribs and a nasty concussion, while Knuckles and Sonic had both suffered a broken arm and leg, as well as severe concussions. Luckily all three of them were rushed to hospital just in time. However, the doctors hadn't realised the extent of the damage that Sonic had received, until it was too late. It was later discovered that when the plane crashed, Sonic's spinal cord had been severed. The news had been a devastating blow for everyone. It had been nine weeks already since the incident happened. Knuckles was currently staying with Cream and Cheese, much to his disappointment, and Tails was staying with Sonic and Amy.

A gentle wind blew against the two silent hedgehogs. Shadow heard the heavy sigh that escaped the Faker's lips and he bristled in mild annoyance. Out of the corner of his crimson eye he saw the depression in Sonic's normally happy green eyes. Seeing _his_ eyes like that reminded Shadow too much of himself, and it ticked off even further that he let that bother him. He clenched his teeth in frustration and chucked his remaining Pepsi onto the unsuspecting hedgehog. Spluttering and gasping in surprise Sonic turned to face his dark counterpart, when the look in shadow's eyes made him pause.

The black and white hedgehog stood straight with both his fists clenched and a dangerous glare in his eye.

'' How could you?''

'' Excuse me?'' Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'' How could you give up so easily? Especially you _Faker_''

'' Shadow I don't unders-''

'' You sit in that chair, feeling sorry for yourself, while those around you try to help you''

Sonic glared at the Ultimate Life Form.

'' And you think I asked for this, huh Shadow?!''

This time Shadow remained quiet

'' You think this is easy for me to take, the fact that I'm bound to his wheel chair like some useless weight? Or the fact that every time I look into Amy's eyes all I see is sympathy and pity?!''

'' All you see is what you want to see. Yes Aimee feels for you but she's also worried about you, she's been trying her best to keep you from falling into this '' Self Pity'' attitude you've got going on. And you just make it harder for her by sitting out here and sulking. She's trying her best but all you do is make it harder for her!''

By now both hedgehogs, one sitting, the other standing, glared daggers at each other, until Sonic started laughing, a sad, bitter laugh. Shadow stepped back, a little surprised, considering the argument they'd just had. A sad and defeated look washed over the blue hedgehog.

'' You're right Shads. I have given up.'' His voice broke, as he tried swallowing the lump in his throat.

'' And I don't know what I'm going to do. There's nothing any one can do give me back my legs. Do you know what it's like to know that I will never be able to run or race again? I'm not like you Shadow, I'm not immune to disease or nearly indestructible.''

Shadow dropped his gaze to the green grass and remained silent. Minutes passed before he dared to look at the Faker. Sonic remained silent as tears of frustration trickled down his cheeks. Shadow clenched his fists in frustration and turned to leave. He opened up the sliding doors but paused to look back at Sonic.

'' You know, for just one day, I'd give up my immortality, to just be mortal like you. Don't waste your time feeling sorry for yourself. But if that doesn't matter to you, just don't waste Amy's time. She's been good to you; now start helping her as well as yourself, Faker.

And with that Shadow the hedgehog left the blue hedgehog alone in the garden. Aimee heard the sliding of the door and turned from washing the dishes, and managed to catch Shadow before he opened the front door to leave.

'' Shadow, how did it go?'' Shadow inwardly sighed.

'' He's far from us, Amy.''

'' I know.''

Tears filled Amy's eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

'' Amy, if you want that Faker to snap out of it, bring the cub to my place tomorrow morning.''

'' Tails, alright but where are you going?''

'' To arrange, some things for tomorrow. See you then Amy''

'' Later, Shadow.''

'' And Amy don't tell Sonic about tomorrow.''

And without another word Shadow left and closed the door behind him.

Tails felt someone shaking him. Stubbornly the young fox turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

'' Tails wake up.''

'' Huh? Amy, go away'' He just dug deeper into the covers. Amy smiled but shook him once more.

'' Wake up we've got to get going, Shadow's waiting for us.''

'' Shadow, what would he want with us?'' This time Tails perked his head out from the covers.

'' He wouldn't tell me. All he said was to bring you and to not tell Sonic.''

The mention of Sonic caused Tail to drop his ears and a flash of regret covered his features. Ever since the accident Tails had found it hard to talk to his best friend. He still harboured feelings of guilt and regret. Sonic had told him to forget about it but Tails never missed the sigh of frustration and the clenching of fists.

'' Fine give me a few minutes, then we'll go.''

'' Sounds, like a plan.''

Amy then left the young fox to his shower. Pulling back the covers Tails tentatively got up, mindful of his ribs, and headed to the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, and turning on the tap he let the warm water rush over his golden fur. Ten minutes later he came out and dried himself off before putting his gloves and shoes on. Making his way to the kitchen he saw Sonic and Amy already eating breakfast. Sonic was the first to see him and gave him a smile.

'' Morning Tails, sleep alright?''

'' Morning Sonic, Amy I did thanks, and you?''

'' Yes, thanks, Tails.'' Once breakfast finished Amy and Tails cleared up while Sonic went out into the garden once more.

'' Ready to go, Tails?''

Amy grabbed her purse and opened the front door. Tails took one more glance at Sonic and then headed out the door. Amy had explained that she and Tails were heading into town to get some groceries, and Sonic had just smiled and said that he preferred to stay at home. With that sorted the duo headed for Shadows house.

Shadow lay the remaining parts out on the work bench and put his gloves back on. At that moment he heard a knock at the door. Opening it he stepped aside for Amy and Tails. Once in, he took them to the work bench. Tails looked at the various parts of different robots that lay scattered over the table top.

'' Shadow, what's all this for?'' Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

'' You're a genius right? You build the X Tornado and various other gadgets from scratch, right?''

Tails scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as a blush crept into his cheeks.

'' Don't be so modest Tails, everyone knows you're one of the smartest guys around.'' Amy smiled encouragingly. Shadow then showed Tails a blueprint that lay on the table among the pieces of machinery. Tails expert eyes scanned over the details and immediately his sharp mind started turning. Amy smiled and giggled at the serious look on the youngsters face. She turned to Shadow and signalled for him to follow. He did so, knowing that Tails hadn't even noticed their departure. The pink hedgehog faced him once more once they were in the living room. Shadow just stood there, waiting.

'' Shadow...'' The dark hedgehog shot her a glare, causing her to stop.

'' Don't thank me Amy, this still might not work.''

'' It will, I mean it has to.''

Shadow then placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and hugged him, much to Shadow's surprise. A blush crept into his cheeks and he patted her back awkwardly. Pulling back Amy then headed for the door, followed by Shadow.

'' I better get back before, Sonic starts to worry.'' Shadow just grunted in response. Amy looked over his shoulder questioningly into the other room where Tails stood hunched over the work bench, his back turned to them.

'' Don't worry about the cub.''

'' Are you sure, I mean I know you're not use to having company over''

'' I asked him over didn't I?''

Amy smiled and then turned to leave.

'' Have fun you two.''

Shadow half waved to her as he closed the door behind him. He returned to Tails side and the two unlikely companions worked late through the afternoon and late into the night.

The following day Amy rang up every member of the gang and told them to each bring their favourite food, as there was cause for celebration. Of course she wasn't gracious enough to tell any of them why, just that they must get there as soon as possible. Once sonic found out that everyone was coming over he grew curious; but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get it out of her. Cream, Cheese and a recovering Knuckles were the first to arrive. Knuckles managed to hobble in without too much trouble, now that he had grown used to the crutches. Cream greeted Sonic and Amy happily and then followed the pink hedgehog into the kitchen. Knuckles sat on the couch with Sonic, who sat in his wheel chair, and talked about old times and how each of them were managing with their new '' wounds'' .

'' How you holdin' up?'' Knuckles new that this was a touchy subject, for the blue hedgehog. Sonic sighed but smiled.

'' Getting there Knuckles, getting there. How, about you?''

'' The same thanks.''

Later Rouge arrived with more of the exotic food. She hugged both Amy and Cream, teased Knuckles about how clumsy he was, and smiled happily at Sonic. She glanced around looking for a particular golden fox and a grumpy figure, but failed to find them. She headed to the kitchen to find Amy.

'' Amy, where on earth are Shadow and Tails?'' Amy expected this but simply carried on cooking and smiled knowingly.

'' Now that would be telling wouldn't it?''

'' They have something to do with this party you planned, don't they?'' She turned her head and winked at the bat.

'' You'll just have to wait and see.''

Frustrated Rouge turned her back on the pink hedgehog and started helping Cream prepare the desserts.

Meanwhile in a stuffy room two exhausted figures put the finishing touches to their master piece.

'' No, this way Shadow, that wire connects here,'' Shadow growled in his throat.

'' Here?''

'' Yeah, there we go. '' The two stepped, back to admire their work. Tails smiled proudly, while Shadow smirked softly.

'' Think it'll work?''

'' Let's go find out, besides I'm starving.'' Putting their precious cargo into a cart and covering up it up with a sheet, the duo headed towards the house.

By mid afternoon all the food was ready and everyone gathered in the lounge to chat and catch up. Suddenly the phone rang. Amy put it to her ear. Sonic noticed the absence of his soul mate and spotted her by the phone. His sharp hearing just managed to make out what she was saying.

'' Alright, see you soon guys.''

And with that she put the phone down. She caught Sonic's curious look and winked at him. Suddenly everyone went quiet when there was an unexpected knock on the door. Amy answered it and smiled when Shadow and Tails appeared. Letting them in, everyone gathered around them to welcome them, much to Shadow's annoyance. Tails tiredly said hello to everyone, while Shadow just crossed his arms over his chest and nodded slightly, acknowledging everyone. However, when he and Sonic's eyes met, the two rivals said nothing. Their earlier conversation flashed through both their minds; though both were to proud to ever admit it. The food was then passed around. Cream and Cheese had prepared lovely sandwiches for everyone, while Amy had made her special Cherry Cheese cake. Rouge had bought expensive chocolates for them all personally.

Once lunch ended Amy and Rouge cleared the dishes and left them to soak in the basin. Meanwhile everyone else was gathered in the living room. Knuckles, Cream and Cheese sat on the double couch while Rouge took one of the singles. Sonic remained in his wheelchair, and Amy took the couch beside him, while Shadow remained standing. Tails stood in the middle of the room with the cart. This of course caught everyone's attention.

'' What ya got, in the cart Tails?''

Tails smiled at Sonic and signalled for Shadow to stand beside him. Shadow rolled his eyes and stood beside the small fox.

'' Sonic, we all know that since the...accident...well. we, that is to say, we know how hard it was for all of us to get back on our feet.'' Tails realised his choice of words, and instantly cringed.

'' Sorry bad choice of words, um what I meant was-''

'' What the kid's trying to say is that we're all sick of your ''feeling sorry for myself'' attitude that you've invented since the whole accident happened.'' Everyone in the room went silent at Shadow's words.

'' I personally don't care, however you've been too stupid to see how it's affected those around you, especially those that care about you the most.''

Sonic clenched the arm rest of his wheel chair and clenched his teeth, trying to contain his anger.

'' And further more I care even less for this new Sonic that's taken up residence. What happened to that arrogant, smart mouthed idiot that use to tick me off every minute? Where is the Sonic that could look me in the eyes and not be afraid to irritate me, and test the limits of my nerves?'' Everyone glared at Shadow, but he remained unfazed, his attention focused solely on Sonic.

Tails then broke the silence by hesitantly speaking.

'' Um, Sonic, me and Shadow were up all night, designing these for you.'' Sonic glanced up, and his eyes widened as the sheet fell to the floor. There on the cart for all to see were two mechanical designed boots. They shone brightly and Sonic just stared at them, then at Tails and Shadow ,and back to the boots.

'' You both made these for me?''

'' Didn't the fox just state that Faker.''

Tails went up behind Sonic's wheel chair and looked down at his best friend.

'' Let's go try them on.'' He looked at Amy and she smiled and led them to the main bedroom. Shadow followed, carrying the boots. Everyone stayed seated as the trio disappeared.

Amy closed the door behind them and they set to work.

'' Sonic you mind sitting on the bed?'' He shook his head. Shadow placed the boots down and looked at Sonic expectantly. Sonic nodded and carefully Shadow picked up his rival bridle style and placed him on the bed. Tails then bought the boot for his right leg.

'' Sonic' I'm going to warn you, when we put these on their going to hurt.''

'' Believe me Tails nothing can hurt me worse than being like this right now.''

Tails nodded, a determined look in his eye, and took Sonic's shoes off and placed the boot onto his right leg, then his left. At that moment, Shadow sat behind Sonic and held his arms at his side.

'' Just a precaution, so you don't flinch and accidently hit the kid while he works.'' Sonic nodded in understanding.

'' Right I'm going to connect your nerves to the servo, the wires will travel up your neural paths into your back and reconnect with the severed spinal cord, making it possible for you to use your legs. However, when they connect it will send a burning sensation throughout your entire body. Are you sure you want to do this Sonic, I mean it might not work, and it could result in ever further damage.''

Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment, then with a flame of determination in his eyes, he nodded his head.

'' Let's do it, Tails.''

Tails nodded in understanding and Shadow tightened his grip slightly in Sonic. Suddenly a pain unlike anything he'd experienced before shot through his entire being and Sonic cried out as it consumed him. Shadow tightened his grip once again as sonic thrashed about. Tails held his nerve, until a beeping sound echoed though the room, stating that the nerves were once again connected. Sonic went limp in Shadow's arms and Shadow let out a breath; he realised he'd been holding. Tails and Shadow both looked at Sonic. For the first time in weeks the blue Hedgehog was grinning.

Meanwhile back in the other room the girls, Knuckles and Cheese waited. They all jumped with fright when Sonic's cry echoed in their ears. Amy immediately got up and ran to the door. But before she reached it, Tails stepped out with a tired, relieved and happy smile on his face.

'' Tails, what is going on in there?'' Tails laughed happily and stepped aside.

'' Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Sonic the Hedgehog''

A moment later, supported by his own legs, Sonic, stood tall and proud for the first time in weeks. His eyes had lost the defeated look that had haunted him since the accident, and the flames of determination, courage and happiness burned witiin this being.

'' Hey guys, long time no see.''

Tears of happiness gathered in Amy's eyes and she rushed over to her husband and embraced him. He opened his arms and received her without fear.

'' Oh Sonic, you're whole again''

'' Yeah, sorry about well you know...''

'' Don't worry about it, you were lost but now you're home.''

Then the others all gathered around him to congratulate him. Sonic turned to Tails and smiled.

'' You have no idea what you've given back to me Tails, how could I ever thank you?''

'' No need, besides this is my way for saying sorry that I was the cause of you losing your legs.''

'' Tails you never caused it, it was your expert pilot skills that saved us. I was to stupid and depressed to see that before, I'm sorry.''

'' Let's just call it even.''

'' You got it buddy''

The two friends hugged each other, and everyone else smiled knowingly. In amongst the congratulations and cheers, Shadow the hedgehog quietly disappeared.

As the afternoon drew to a close, one by one, everyone began to leave. Rouge was the first, saying she had important business to attend to. Then Cream, Cheese and Knuckles left for home. Tails said goodnight to everyone, tired from working on Sonic's boots the previous night. Amy bid him good night and went to the kitchen to put away all the dishes. However, it hadn't escaped Sonic's attention that a certain black hedgehog had yet to be located. Making his way outside, he wasn't surprised to see the missing hedgehog standing in the garden, bathed in moonlight. Without saying anything, Sonic stood beside Shadow as he gazed up at the full moon.

'' You're thinking of Maria, aren't you?'' Shadow just ,humphed in response. Sonic chuckled, and stared at the moon.

'' Thank you Shadow, for everything'' Shadow frowned deeper.

'' You should be thanking the cub after all, he made the boots, Faker, I had nothing to do with it.''

Sonic smirked.

'' That's not what I hear''

Shadow locked eyes with Sonic and glared at him.

'' It may have been Tails that built them but you planned everything out to the last detail.''

'' How'd you know-''

'' Amy told me everything later.''

A sudden blush appeared on Shadow's face and he returned to staring at the moon. Sonic seeing the blush on his rivals face packed up laughing. Shadow simply stared at Sonic, while Sonic gripped his sides, trying to control his laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes Sonic got up.

'' I..I'm sorry Shadow..but if you'd seen your face.''

Shadow growled in his throat, but Sonic continued to smile.

'' But seriously, thank you, for helping me get back on my feet.''

'' Your jokes are terrible at best Faker. And no need to thank me, I was just doing my job.''

'' Your ,job?''

'' Making sure that the planet's safe''

'' If you go then so does the planets protector, and I don't want to have to be the one stuck with the job.''

Sonic chuckled.

'' And besides we're friends, so yeah...'' Sonic, smirked and for once Shadow, actually smiled. Suddenly Sonic yawned and started heading inside.

'' Shads, you coming?''

'' Don't call me that Faker''

'' Whatever.''

Amy had already gone to bed. But Sonic new that she had left a duvet cover and pillows on the couch for Shadow. Shadow stopped in surprise at the sight of the couch already made up for him.

'' What's you didn't expect us to just let you leave, and walk home this late at night, did ya?''

'' Well I...''

'' Idiot.'' Sonic laughed.

'' Faker.''

However, the Ultimate Life Form was too tired to come up with better insults. Taking his hover shoes off and putting them beside the couch, Shadow lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep. His chest came in even breaths, and sonic watched contently, as his rival slept. Pulling the covers up over Shadow's chin, he then left the dark hedgehog to his dreams. Silently he crept into his room and got in beside Amy, finding that surprisingly, it didn't even feel like he wasn't even wearing the boots. Turning over to face Amy, he watched as her chest rose and fell steadily. Yawning once more he snuggled down beside her and for the first time in a long time, Sonic the Hedgehog, slept peacefully.


End file.
